nonsense and other various whatnots
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: A collection of random one-shots, drabbles, and short pieces. Various pairings.
1. Jasper x Maria oneshot

**This is a collection of random one-shots, drabbles, and other short pieces that I have written for one reason or another. None of them are related. I'm just posting them here in a little fruit salad of fic. This first one may be a little...different for some of you, so if it doesn't suit your taste, check out the others. I'll add more every once in a while =)**

* * *

**You Can't Lose What's Not Yours  
Jasper/Maria  
**

**A/N: I don't necessarily believe that this is canon. It's just an idea I had. You never know…**

_**Twilight **_**and all recognizable elements are property of SMeyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Special thanks to ElleCC for beta'ing. She's probably the only one who will read this. LOL  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take long to understand why Maria had chosen me. Changed me. She saw something she wanted, and it was simply her natural inclination to take. And to use, of course.

Strength. Confidence. Bravery in the face of danger. Experience.

It was all underdeveloped potential in her eyes. Once I was transformed and granted the advantages of immortal life, those characteristics she coveted became more than she had ever dreamed.

Yes, she had changed me for selfish reasons – because she felt that I would be a valuable soldier in her army – but that wasn't the reason she kept me.

I began as a part of the newborn army, just as we all had, battling my way through the first year of life. Honestly, I had to admire her for the order and authority she maintained over that ever-changing group. We all had human minds that were capable of rational thought and self-control, so it wasn't as though we were untamable, but instincts at that stage are difficult to overcome. Yet somehow, she found a way to develop, nurture, and maintain loyalty amongst her children. The reality of her methods was kept behind the scenes; we never knew how or when a new addition was changed, and when the time came that someone was no longer valuable enough for her to keep, she made it look as though they were killed during battle, not exterminated at her hand.

I would later learn the truth and become a part of those secret processes.

The night that everything changed was on the eve of an attack she had planned. I was still young, anxious for anything to sate my hostility – blood, a fight…and something I didn't realize until it happened.

"Come, _Cari__ñ__o_," she beckoned, finding me amongst the others. _Darling._ She had taken to calling me her darling a few months after changing me. No one else had a nickname, but I never questioned it because the name was always accompanied by something else: true affection.

This time, the affection was present, but it had new companions. Amusement. Desire. Aggression.

I followed her back to the house she now occupied. We were all nomadic at best, but when we were between battles, rebuilding the army and preparing as she planned the next attack, we had a sort of home base. They were all run down homes or locations that had once housed humans we fed from, but they served their purpose when we needed solitude. Maria's home was the nicest and largest, of course, but we were never allowed in it. Apparently, something big was happening for her to grant me access.

Inside the house, she circled me like the predator she was, dragging a stiff finger along my body as she moved. I absorbed her emotions, trying to make sense of this new development and what it would mean. Her feelings were so insistent that it was difficult to keep them from becoming my own.

"I'm not willing to give you up when your strength levels off. You are too special to this army…to me," she added. Her tone was casual and borderline flippant, but as she spoke the last two words, her sincerity broke through. "Would you like that, _mi cari__ñ__o_? To help me teach my children…to have your own room in this house?" She stopped in front of me, bringing a hand to my cheek and running her fingers back into my hair. That form of contact was unexpected and enticing.

"Tell me more," I requested, too logical to accept her offer without a full understanding of her expectations. She fired a wicked, knowing grin at me and stepped closer.

"Can't I tell you later? Right now, I'd rather…well…"

I wasn't actually experienced in that way, but yes, I did know. I understood the feelings people had from infatuation to love, and of course, lust. I had no applicable knowledge, aside from my desires, but it was becoming quite obvious that Maria intended to change that.

"_Tan guapo…tan fuerte…tan inteligente…_" she purred as her arms wove around my neck, drawing me closer.

There was no reason to object, no reason to deny her. The look in her brilliant red eyes was one of unmistakable intentions, and the rest of her was no less enticing. From her curvaceous yet slender body to the thick, dark hair that billowed over her shoulders, she was a glorious beauty. Paired with her strength and power, any efforts to resist would have been fruitless anyway.

Seizing the opportunity, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against my body.

That first time was quick and to the point, at least in a vampire's terms of sex. She kissed me roughly and peeled off my clothes impatiently. I collapsed on top of her right there on the floor, and she angled herself beneath me in a position she enjoyed.

From that point on, that was the way things were. I rose to a place of influence in Maria's army, relatively speaking. She was far too power-hungry to relinquish her authority to anyone else, but the newborns understood that I was to be obeyed unless she told them otherwise. Few questioned my role, whether it was because of my fierce and deadly combat skills, the scars I bore from enemies defeated at my hand, or the favor I was shown by our ruthless leader.

At the time, I did not seek anything other than what I had. My only memories of my human life were as a young soldier, so it was fitting for me to continue that lifestyle as an immortal. All my needs and instinctive desires were met – a place to channel my aggression, an outlet to do what came naturally to me as a soldier, and plenty of blood to sate my thirst. The arrangement with Maria seemed to wrap it all up into a very satisfying package, fulfilling my…baser wants.

We were not a mated pair or even a couple by any means. It was more of a working arrangement where we operated as a functional pair. We served a purpose to one another. On occasion, I would feels bits and pieces of _something_ from her, but it was never a bond. It was certainly never love.

Months turned into years, and years turned into decades. Others came and went, and few were allowed to retain their lives as I had. There were a few small instances of one of Maria's children "disappearing," but none of those were gifted or served a particularly special purpose to her. She could have hunted them down and reclaimed their lives, but she found it much easier to write them off in much the same way she did the casualties of war. In her eyes, they were easily replaced and not worth the trouble of chasing after.

Maria had always taken what she wanted, when she wanted it, without question or hesitation. If she felt a sexual attraction to anyone else – male or female – she would have them. Few made repeat performances, and none were ever given the freedom to approach her for sex; that was something that only I was allowed. Things were similar for me. I bedded a few other women when I felt the lustful pangs of their desire for me, but I had no interest in anyone beyond that.

There really was no way to name or place a title on the relationship I shared with Maria. It was casual, and it was not. It sated the physical cravings, but on occasion, it would be something more. In my unbeating heart, I understood that we were both reaching for some higher form of fulfillment, even though we knew what we ultimately sought could not be found in one another. Yet there _was_ some significant bond between us.

In the end, that was not enough.

My final years with Maria were filled with a growing sense of turmoil from within me. I had grown tired of the endless tirade for dominance over a society of savages, all for the sake of priority hunting ground. I was interested in more than blood and control; I wanted to see beyond Texas and Mexico. More than anything, I wanted relief from the emotional weight of my lifestyle. For someone who did not require rest, I was surprisingly weary on the inside. I needed to get away, to feel something for myself and not be responsible for controlling the emotional states of others.

"Where are you, _Cari__ñ__o_?" Maria asked, coming to stand behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. I stared off into the distance, not moving from my position on the veranda.

After a long moment of silence, I finally responded. "I'm right here."

She huffed at my evasiveness. We both knew she wasn't asking about my physical location.

"Speak to me," she quietly demanded, and I found myself taken aback by her genuine concern. "You are not the eager young man I brought into my home all those years ago. Tell me why that is."

I leaned back slightly, accepting her cheek as it nuzzled between my shoulder blades. Innately, I desired comfort, even amidst my struggle to pull away. I had known her longer than I had anyone else in this life or during my short time as a human; it was no small task to break myself of my _Maria habit_.

"You will not want to hear what I truly have to say," I stated simply, continuing to avoid her curiosity. I allowed my hands to rest on hers, keeping one on my stomach, and sliding our other clasped hands to the small of her back, holding her to me.

"I doubt I will," she said, and a sense of longing swept through her. Like the flicker of a candle in the wind, it was quickly extinguished and covered with the lascivious wants stirred by our closeness.

I sighed.

"You are so sad," she informed me, and the observation surprised me. "You think I don't see it, but I know you better than anyone. I read it in your eyes, I sense it in your touch, and I feel it coming from you when you don't know you're projecting. You have less control over your own emotions than you do of others; have you ever realized that?"

Her assessment was unexpected, and I spun to face her, to study her face, to understand where this was coming from. In all our time together, her concern for me had never been as strong as it was now. And her words…they supported my thoughts that she did indeed know me best.

I looked deeply into her fearsome scarlet eyes and tried to imagine them as a deep, rich brown. Her skin was not the same pale white as mine, but most of its human tone was gone, leaving an other worldly version of blanched caramel. In my mind, I pictured her as a beautiful young Mexican woman, cooking with a group of other women in a stone kitchen as the men gathered outside in the sun. I imagined who she would have been in her human life. I let my mind slip back to my final human memory and allowed that scene to play differently. She would have been a lady in distress with her friends, and I, the respectable Major, would have escorted them to safety. Perhaps then we could have found true romance. Perhaps not. Either way, _that _was how I pictured her on what would be our last night together. Unbeknownst to Maria, this was my goodbye.

"Make me feel something different, then," I told her, tipping her chin to capture her lips with mine. It was the last thing either of us spoke aloud for hours.

I lifted her from the porch, and she hitched her legs around my waist willingly. I carried her inside with ease until we reached her bedroom, where I proceeded to undress both of us without her help. My eyes wandered over her body slowly, taking in each unchanged curve and smooth line. I had memorized every inch of her form long ago, and it would remain in my mind for all of eternity, but this felt necessary somehow in that moment. I knew she was studying my face, wondering why this was so slow and different from the hundreds – no, _thousands_ – of other times we had been together, but I couldn't tell her yet.

I couldn't think about Peter and his secret departure with the young female I was meant to eliminate. There would be no way to make her understand the determined loyalty Peter felt toward his new mate, or the simple fact that the two members of the army _had_ bonded at all. She would surely not see how Peter would have faced her himself or ripped my arms off in order to protect his newborn lover. More than anything, nothing would prepare Maria for the news that I had finally accepted Peter's offer to join them in the North; that I was leaving her.

Instead, I gave her the only thing I could: one last piece of myself.

As she lay on the bed before me, I knelt at her feet, lifting her right leg and kissing a trail up to her thigh. I moved on to the other side, kissing and swiping my tongue over her skin, which bore many crescent-shaped scars similar to mine. I did the same to her hands, kissing each finger, nuzzling the sensitive expanse of her inner arms, and making my way to her neck. I could not look into her eyes, but I knew she watched me.

She wound her fingers through my hair, guiding my motions as I lavished her neck, collarbone, and chest with a variety of attention from my mouth and fingers. I traced mindless designs over her smooth stomach, feeling her body clench and react to my touch as I slowly moved closer to where she wanted me. Hovering over her body, creating a canopy over her deceiving slim frame – small, yet so powerful – I slipped a finger inside her. She bucked for me, wordlessly begging for more, and I gave it willingly. I worked her until she was on the edge, then I pulled my hand away before she could stop me. With a hard slam, I was inside her, moving and growling, sucking on her neck.

She flipped me over with a bit of force, laying her body over mine and grinding us together. It was so close and needful, a position we had taken countless times together. Then she stood abruptly, pulling me to my feet and mounting me once more. I held her firm thighs against my forearms, cupping her ass in my hands so she could bounce upon me. It was fevered and hot, and the room filled with the sounds of panting from our needless breaths.

Feeling us both nearing the edge, I focused on my climax and pulled hers into it as well. I imagined the blissful, intoxicating sensations as a ball of energy, growing larger with each passing second. I had honed this skill over the years with practice and experience, but the desperation in our behavior this time made it greater than any time in the past. Knowing that I would lose control soon, I backed her into a wall with an unintentional slam. My hands slapped flat against the vertical surface, and Maria's legs held tighter to my waist to make up for it. With reckless abandon, my hips beat against hers, and I forced myself deeper, like a battering ram. I could hear plaster and brick crack and crumble, but we did not stop. Reaching inside myself, I found the place where I held emotions and pulled that ball of ecstasy to the surface, allowing it to explode.

Maria screamed louder than I had ever heard, with a violent blend of incoherent cries and animalistic growls. Her entire body shook and convulsed with pleasure in an orgasm that sent us crashing to the floor. In that same moment, still linked together, her teeth sank into my shoulder, marking me for the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We hadn't stopped after that. A brief respite was taken to recover from the most mind-blowing climax we had ever experienced, but that level of gratification induced a need for more…and more…and more.

For hours we continued. All through the house, breaking furniture and walls, sometimes fast and sometimes slow. It was more than a goodbye; it was a cleansing. Finally, the day ended and nightfall came. It was time to tend to the newborns.

We dressed, and I hesitated with my next move, completely unsure how to proceed. This had been my life – _she_ had been my life – for so long. I found myself alone in my room, staring at the few material items I possessed but would have to leave behind. I was staggered when I felt her coming into the room.

Her emotions _screamed_ at me. I had never felt anything like it from her. Maria had never been attached to anyone, not even me. There had been lust, affection, and trust, but nothing akin to attachment. No matter what we did together or how much time we spent working and fighting side by side, it had not been like this. She was overwhelmed by an enormous sense of sorrow, and I could tell that the foreign emotion was incredibly strange for her. She felt as confused by all of this as I did.

Moving to me with her natural vampire speed, she clutched my face in her hands, gripping with painful force. "Why are you leaving me, _mi cari__ñ__o_? Have you not been given everything you desire? A position at my side, the richest blood, my body whenever you wished. Is it no longer enough?"

Her words were uncharacteristic. Maria begged no one. She had wanted for nothing as long as I had known her.

I remained stoic because it was the only way I knew to deal with all of it.

"You said yourself that I've been unhappy," I said calmly, looking into her eyes only for a split second before glancing away. "I cannot do this any longer. You have been good to me. Better than I ever expected. But the time has come for me to move along."

"I can give you more if that is what you seek," she said, holding me tighter. "Do not go."

I shook my head in her hands, finally locking our gaze. "I have absorbed the aggression and violence of a thousand newborns. I have internalized the fear and agony of every human whose lives we've claimed. I have felt the torture of so many others burning in their change. I cannot stay…I cannot." I realized that I was still shaking my head, and I was alarmed when Maria's emotions shifted, boiling with anger and hatred.

"I could kill you," she growled, moving her hands to an offensive position on my head; she was prepared to tear it off. I did not object, I did not move to defend myself, and I did not even stiffen under her hold.

"But you won't," I replied knowingly.

"I could never…" she whispered, turning away from me in defeat.

Her anger had subsided, but it was replaced with hurt, deep, though she tried to hide it.

"Go. Now. Don't make me watch you leave."

Her words were firm, but after all we had been through, I could not leave things unsettled. I moved around until I faced her again, bending to place one final kiss upon her lips.

"I am sorry."

She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose as she gathered her thoughts. "If you ever wish to come back…"

"I know."

With her eyes still sealed shut, I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheek and disappeared.

That was the last time I ever saw Maria.


	2. Edward x Bella drabble

**Anniversary -- a 100 word drabble for Kay Cannon's birthday**

**

* * *

**

Bella stared at the news article Edward had pulled up on the computer screen.

"Why do I care about the Arizona Cardinals? And what does this have to do with our anniversary?"

Edward chuckled, directing her attention to the caption below the photograph of the football stadium.

_The new primary donor wishes to stay anonymous, but the University of Arizona Stadium will now be known as Isabella Stadium, named for the benefactor's wife._

"Buying you an island felt unoriginal," Edward smiled. "Now, a piece of you will always remain in Phoenix. Happy anniversary, love."

"I love it. Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**I was all hopped up on cold meds when I wrote this, hence the SUPER cheesy fluff. But it's it _such_ an Edward thing to do??**


	3. Jacob x Bella drabble

_**Curiosity**_** – a 100 word drabble inspired by DahliaBlack's **_**Fix You  
**_**

* * *

  
**

"Is it weird having a tail?"

"What?" he asks, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I dunno," I shrug, "I was just thinking that having a tail would be pretty strange."

"Bella, I turn into a wolf, hunt vampires, and hear the pack's thoughts. I've never put much thought into my tail."

I return to my homework, mumbling to myself, "I still think the tail is kinda freaky."

Suddenly, I'm on my bed, Jacob hovering over me.

"Supernatural hearing, sweetie," he says with a playful grin. He leans down, kissing a trail from my lips to my ear. "Woof, woof."


	4. Peter drabble

**100 word drabble written for Week 1 of TLYDF's Guess the Drabbler game.  
Prompt: Holiday**

**

* * *

  
**

She types as I try not to stare at her tight sweater.

"What's your favorite holiday, Peter?"

Personal information, that's good. Maybe I have a chance after all. What will impress her?

_Valentine's Day? _She'll know that's a lie.

_Thanksgiving? _ Too sentimental?

_St. Patrick's Day? _Nah, drinking holiday.

"Christmas. I'm a giver." _Maybe a little too suggestive_… "You?"

"Eh, don't have one. I just needed to make you a password reminder."

_Fuck. Try again…_

"Wanna take a break?"

"Nah, I want to finish this assignment," she says. "I have a date with Jasper later tonight. You're friends, right?"

_Double fuck._


	5. Carlisle giftficlet

**This was written for Ninapolitan's birthday**

**Discoveries  
Prompt: Sparkle  
**

* * *

When I awoke from the Change, I knew what I was, and I was disgusted with myself.

It didn't take long before I realized how little I truly knew about vampires. With each attempt to kill myself, I discovered a new skill or supernatural ability I possessed.

Throwing myself off a cliff, I found that my body and skin were impenetrable. There were no broken bones, not even the slightest scratch. In fact, I did more damage to the ground where I landed than it ever could have done to me. At least not in this form.

Sinking to the bottom of a river, I learned that I did not require air, lest I wished to speak. There was no one to speak to anyway. I had exiled myself from the world. My attempts to swallow a mass of water and flood my lungs ended with me expelling several gallons of fluid on the riverbed. That also taught me not to attempt quenching my thirst with anything but blood.

Starving myself did nothing. No matter how much physical exertion I attempted, my body never tired. Finally, I came to a realization. I had been staying within the cover of a cave by day. There was little purpose of venturing out aside from my suicide attempts, but for some reason, I only went out at night. Perhaps it was the faint human memory of my father's raids always occurring at nighttime.

_Yes_, I thought. There must be some reason that the vampire we hunted had an aversion to daylight. It was possible that I had just found a way to kill myself. Truly repulsed by what I had become, it was all I wanted.

As dawn approached, I wondered how it would happen. What could the sunlight do to destroy me? Melt my otherwise infallible body? Set my flesh ablaze? Would it be instantaneous or an extended deterioration?

No matter, I would not fear this second death. I welcomed the prospect because I could not bear my need to return to society and suck the life out of the nearest person. But I couldn't do that. The guilt would forever stay on my mind.

Light streamed into my cave at sunrise, beckoning me to my death. Answering its call, I rose from my station and approached judgment day. I had to believe that the Lord would find me as I exited this world. He does not create without purpose or intent, and therefore, I held hope that he would call me home in the end.

I closed my eyes, already feeling the heat of the sun. My steps out of the cave were slow and calculated. When the light completely surrounded me, I waited. There was no burning, no piercing pain, no weakness.

Defeated and confused, I opened my eyes and examined myself. What I saw shocked me to the point of an audible gasp.

My skin was unlike anything I had ever seen. The soft morning rays reflected off every surface of my exposed body like an ornate chandelier. I turned my hands and arms over an infinite number of times. It was like a jewel. Hesitantly, I brushed my fingertips across my forearm, anticipating some foreign texture, but only feeling smooth skin. I tugged at my pant legs and then lifted my shirt up my torso. It was all the same.

I ran to the nearest body of water I could find, nervously peering down at the surface to find the same crystalline appearance covering my face and neck. I was awestruck by the reflection of a man I used to know, now with red eyes and shimmering skin. A cloud passed over the morning sun, taking the bright light with it. The sparkling effect dulled and faded, leaving my skin back to its pale, cold appearance beneath the overcast sky.

My discovery of animal blood as an alternate life force changed everything for me. There was hope where none had existed before. Perhaps, if I could survive without harming any humans, this life would not be so unbearable. Hunting was messy venture at first, though. After sating my thirst numerous times, I realized that both my clothes and I were filthy.

It was that day in the river bathing and washing my only clothes that I made another revelation. Having no human bodily functions, my pants had stayed on until I disrobed to cleanse them. A cloud drifted away as I stepped from the water nude, and my penis twinkled up at me from between my legs. Apparently, _all_ of me was affected by this radiant oddity.

I learned many things as the years passed, including the fact that the fluids my body produced also shimmered in the sunlight. _All_ my bodily fluids. The clinical part of me was fascinated; the boyish side of me was amused.

Years later, I would discover something far more enrapturing than my glimmering male anatomy: Sparkly breasts.

I do so appreciate the privacy of Isle Esme.

* * *

  
**We're all wildly amused by sparkle peen, but have _you_ ever considered how much the boys must like sparkle bewbies? =) hehe  
**


	6. Mystery POV giftficlet

**This was written for Ninapolitan's birthday.**

**Summer Heat  
Prompt: Porch Swing**

**

* * *

  
**

I've always been the quiet observer. I have a way of fading into the background, unseen and unheard until someone needs me. Heaven forbid _I_ should desire the company or companionship of another from time to time. No, I simply hold my station, serving my purpose when everyone else sees fit.

Perhaps they simply forget that I am around. I can see how my appeal would pale in comparison to some others, but still, my loneliness is a curse.

Jealousy is not something I relish, but there are times that bitter emotion wins out, no matter how hard you try to keep it at bay.

She has a way of bringing that out in me. She came into this town as a sudden storm – seemingly calm and easy, but overturning lives almost instantly upon arrival.

Suddenly, everyone wants to know this woman. Everyone wants a piece of her; to share in her light, to bask in her presence. I am amongst that throng, withering away as her attention is always given to someone else…

I saw them that night, rocking in time with breathy cries.

Her shirt, long since thrown aside, left her half clothed; exposed. Her body was soft and delicate, the creamy tone of her skin seeming to pale further in the moonlight. She was luminescent and lovely.

The night air was warm. Sticky, but a light breeze offered some semblance of relief from the summer heat. The same heat that brought them together, encouraging and amplifying the intensity with each passing moment.

Her nipples peaked with a light touch, pressing into the delicate fabric of her bra. She seemed to enjoy the sensation immensely, whimpering in response to every caress, every brush of a fingertip, every squeeze. Unhinged and wild with primal need, I wished I could be closer. To feel her lithe little body against me would be a fantasy brought to life, but I was the rarely acknowledged one. It felt like ages since I had enjoyed the company of someone as special or as beautiful as Miss Bella Swan. Not all dreams come true…

As those lucky hands traversed her body, my ire grew. They moved together, in time with the romantic whispers. Those poetic words mingled in the air, wrapping delicately around the little bubble that contained them. She was clearly taken with whatever was on that piece of paper, as well as the barer of that gift. The moment was sexy and sensual, titillating and taboo.

Her head tipped back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as pleasure coursed through her body. A flash of her pink tongue wet her lips, and her teeth tenderly bit into her lower one when it all became too much. She came with a sharp cry.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she composed herself. Gathering her belongings, she went into the house, leaving us both outside in the muggy heat.

As always, I sat alone in the dark, staring off into nothing and wishing that I might someday have my chance.

Oh, to be that porch swing…but I am just a lowly wicker chair.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. My homage to chapter 7 of **_**The Wingman **_**=)**


	7. Edward x Bella Haiti Relief story

**Haiti Relief o/s**

**Pen name: SweetDulcinea  
Rating: M  
Pairing: E/B  
Title: Excerpts **

**Note from the author: Twilight and these characters are property of SMeyer. All songs quoted are property of the respective artists. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Some of the songs I use below were not released at the time they fall into the _Twilight Saga_ timeline, but for the sake of this bit of fluff, we're going to pretend. What you'll find below are only excerpts from Edward's journal, not the entire contents. I truly hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for your contribution to the Haiti relief effort. Yet again, I am incredibly proud to be a part of this fandom.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella stares at the leather-bound book tied up with a lovely blue bow. She knows Edward tied it there himself, but she does not understand why. She recognizes the book immediately; it is one of his journals. Though she has seen the volumes on his bookshelves in the Cullen family's home, she never wished to invade her husband's privacy by peeking at any of them.

"Edward, what is this?" she asks earnestly.

He smiles at her in that devastating manner that always makes her weak in the knees. Even after her transformation, even after their first year of marriage, the effect is always the same.

"Like I said, happy anniversary, love."

She raises her eyebrows in a cue to elaborate.

"You've indulged me in this last year, accepting the wedding, a honeymoon, new cars, gifts… This gift did not cost me a cent. Anyway, isn't the first anniversary gift supposed to be paper?" He grins triumphantly and Bella finally smiles back at him.

"I'm still confused," she pouts.

Upon further prompting, she carefully unties the pretty bow, immediately feeling terrible for having ruined something so perfect, but she is eager to see what lies inside the journal. When she opens the book, she can see her husband's elegant scrawl covering every page from front to back.

"It's a special journal I began after I met you," he explains, gesturing toward the thick book. "You know how significant music is to me. Whenever I heard a song that reminded me of you, I would record the lyrics in that book and write about it."

Bella's hand rises to cover her mouth, and they both realize that she would be crying right now if she were still human. Alas, she cannot cry, so she looks deeply into Edward's eyes, attempting to communicate her love and adoration for him without words.

"Come sit with me, please," she requests. He moves across their large bed and leans against the headboard with a few pillows behind his back. Bella settles between his spread legs, nestling her back against his chest and feeling the welcome comfort of his arms sliding around her waist.

"Read," he says simply.

Her mind is in a thousand places at once, which isn't unheard of for a vampire, but she wants to focus on her very special gift. The contents are extraordinary. There are things she knew he felt and other commentaries that are absolutely profound.

He lifts a hand to rub her upper arm as she reads. "It wasn't always the entire song that made me think of you. Sometimes it was just a single line or verse. I only included the parts that I felt were most applicable."

They sit in silence together as she reads each entry for the first time and Edward watches over her shoulder. He doesn't need to reread his words to remember what they say, but he likes reading them as Bella does. It makes him feel connected to her.

For hours, she leafs through the book, turning pages, touching certain words he has written, and flipping around in no particular order. Occasionally, she will comment on a human event that she remembers; other times, his words stir old memories from deep within that she had previously forgotten.

Each song is astonishing, touching, and perfect when he explains his reason for feeling a connection to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Breathing - Lifehouse_**  
Finding my way back to sanity  
Though I really don't know what I'm gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight, spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace

Cause I am hanging on every word you say, and  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight that's all right, all right with me  
Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing, that's where I want to be

I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth and I'm  
Trying to identify the voices in my head, God which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel alive  
And break these calluses off of me one more time

_The relevance of this song is nearly comical. At first, it is difficult to decipher if the lyrics refer to an actual deity or a lover, but looking past that, I see so much of myself._

_I have only known Bella Swan for a short while, but I am enraptured by her in ways I both hope and fear she will never understand. All of my existence, I have felt on the edge of reason and control, but she has drawn me out. I want to be someone worthy of the affection she so freely gives, someone good like my father. To me, she is indeed the arms of Grace. From her, I receive love that I did nothing to earn, accepting it as a gift._

_Truly, I hang on her every word. Her eyes tell me so much, but there are so many more moments that I find myself wishing to know what is happening in her beautiful mind. Then her breaths, yes, I treasure each one. She risks her life to be near me, never understanding how it would affect me if the signs of her life – her heart, her breaths – ceased. Though she is the human and I am but a monster, she makes me feel alive in ways no other creature has ever been able. It is the root of my selfishness, the reason I cannot stay away. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The Gift - Seether_**  
Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

_We've returned home from Arizona, where Bella nearly lost her life because of me. Had I failed to reach her in time, my life would have ended too. I wanted to be angry with her for willingly putting herself in a place of grave danger with James, but all those feelings were washed away when I had her back in my arms, not completely unscathed, but alive._

_I wonder if she will ever see what a gift her life is. It is so precious, she is so precious, and even after facing a brutal attack, she still risks it to be with me. I don't know how to handle that, but I need her. As long as I can safely be with her, by her side is where I must remain. Were she to change her mind, I would have no choice but to say goodbye, so I find myself sickeningly grateful that she has yet to turn me away._

_I don't deserve her. I will never deserve her. I will always love her._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The Only Exception - Paramore_**  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now, I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Well, you are the only exception

_I cannot exist without her. She has taken me back when I do not deserve her forgiveness, and I will spend the rest of my time with her, no matter how long that is, making it up to her. I cannot exist without her._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Don't Walk Away - MxPx_**  
I need the passion,  
That's in your heart,  
Say you'll never leave and be apart  
So don't walk away,  
Don't turn your back,  
If you leave today,  
My whole world would turn black

_I know now what life without my love is like, and I do not wish to face it again for any reason. Selfishly, I want her for eternity, but I cannot willingly allow that, no matter what she, my family, or the Volturi may say. My desires do not compare to the value of her blessed soul._

_Still, I find myself thinking, feeling, and repeating the words of this song. She is the owner of my heart, and because of my mistakes, I am at her mercy. If she left me, I would simply cease to be. I want nothing more than to keep her by my side. I've already seen what I am without her, and it is blacker than black and more torturous than any hell could be. I love her so much, far more than any words I write or songs I choose could ever express._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Nightingale – Saves the Day_**  
I'll have to walk a thousand miles just to find the ground deserving of your feet.  
You could throw me down and walk on me  
and I'd just look on through my love and through the haze.

_I am lost in my love for Bella. Whatever she desires, I am at her beck and call. Even if she stopped loving me, I never could. I would never want to._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Constellation – The Juliana Theory_**  
Some things can never be explained  
Why does your love remain unchanged?  
'Cause I know it wouldn't be the same without you

Sleep seems a dream away and a year too late  
Words that can't be spoken stream off your face  
And I want to be selfish  
I want to be selfish  
I want to be selfish, you're my everything

_She has agreed to be my wife, finally, and if my heart were still alive, it would explode with love for her. Even when we spoke of marriage and "forever" before, it still felt as though there were stumbling blocks in our way, but this time it is different. She wears my mother's ring, we have told Charlie, she has called Renee, and my sisters and Esme have begun planning our wedding._

_I would say that it all feels surreal, but I don't believe that a vampire has the luxury of disbelief._

_While I sit listening to the lyrics of this song, I cannot help but feel them in the depths of my bones. Her love for me has always been astounding, even in our darkest moments. She has shown me that I cannot be without her. Our time apart, the threat of enemies, and other men have all reinforced that fact. Whether she fully grasps the intensity of my love, I do not know, but I am certain that she loves me as much as any human is capable of loving another being – without reason, without sensibility or self-preservation. Knowing that it will increase exponentially when she someday is changed blows my mind. We have so much to experience together._

_So, yes, I am selfish, and it is because she is my everything. I waited, unknowingly for Bella Swan to enter this world and my life, and we now face a world of uncharted potential. For that, I am willing to be selfish. I am unashamed._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Breathless, July – owensring  
_**Like a whisper aches for a breath to bring it to life  
To deliver it from the silence of a sigh  
The way a thought requires no words when I am but half of your whole  
The way a thought requires no words when I swallow your heart  
Reach into your soul  
And so it goes  
For two who keep this breathless ache  
Ever breathing  
Breathless  
So it goes for those who cease to live as two  
Tonight

Your kiss is a symphony  
Touch the bow to the strings  
Your brace is a mystery  
Blinded, hide me with your wings  
Suffer all the words you need  
And sing them back for me to hear

Girl, I'm breathless (you are like sweet on my tongue)  
Girl, I'm breathless (spinning, impossible, numb)  
Girl, I'm breathless (you are like sweet on my tongue)  
Girl, I'm breathless (so sweet)

_She is my wife._

_Bella is my wife._

_Isabella Marie Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen._

_I will never know greater joy._

_I wish I could find the words to explain how triumphant I feel that she is mine. I hate myself for hurting her when we made love, but I will never deny that it was the single greatest experience I have ever known. Tonight, we were of one body. Tonight, I had a soul because my darling wife allowed me to share hers._

_Now, as she sleeps, I don't feel the need to describe why I have chosen this song for our wedding night. I will allow these lyrics to tell their story as I wonder how someone could capture the beauty of love so poignantly in a song._

_This is only the beginning. My heart is full of delight._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_So Far Away - Staind_**  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

_So much shame I felt for loving her._

_So much loathing I experienced for hurting her while we made love._

_So much hate for myself that I nearly killed her with our child._

_Then…_

_We became equals._

_We created a life, half her and half me._

_We have a family of our own._

_Adversity was overcome, though not without distress._

_And now…_

_Love. Happiness. Unhindered joy._

_It was all worth the price._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Breathe - Anberlin_**  
This is surrender  
To a war torn life I've lived  
Scars and stripes forever  
In need of change I can't resist

No need to hide anything anymore  
Can't return to who I was before

I can finally breathe  
Suddenly alive  
I can finally move  
The world feels revived

This long of a struggle  
Finally opened up my eyes  
Revolutions not easy  
With a civil war on the inside

No need to hide anything anymore  
Can't return to who I was before

I can finally breathe  
Suddenly alive  
I can finally move  
Cause I realize

_Bella, my love, for this final entry, I address it directly to you. When this journal began, it was a creative outlet for me and a place to release my thoughts. I have other journals with your name scrawled across the pages, but I find that this is the most special to me. I could find meaning in any love song because, truly, I love you in every way possible, but it was still enjoyable to write this handful of specific pieces in your book as they struck my mood or applied to our circumstances at the time._

_In a way, this journal can be a timeline for you. In other ways, it may serve as a compass, showing you how my heart was always pointing toward you, for you, my wife, are my personal True North. Denying that was in vain._

_Thank you for never giving up on me, even when you were a "weak" human. While you may not have been any match for my physical strength, your faith and perseverance were far greater than mine. We would not be where we are today if it were not for you. I owe you my life._

_Happy First Anniversary, love. You are my life - now and forevermore. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella sits silently for a few minutes after closing the journal. She needs time to absorb and appreciate all her husband's thoughts and sentiments. If it were possible, she loves him even more than she already had.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he asks, rubbing his hands up and down her biceps. "I need to know."

He tries to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, but she turns in his arms before he has the opportunity.

"Can't I show you instead?" she asks somewhat playfully, but her voice gives away her deeply romantic mood.

Edward agrees, and Bella begins her task. She strips them both of all their clothing, and then she straddles her husband's lap. With her hands on either side of his face and her forehead pressed against his, she closes her eyes and lifts her shield. Bella thinks of Edward's beautiful words and how they affected her. She reflects on the sweetest moments and kisses him when she remembers the entries from difficult times in their relationship. Edward revels in the love his wife has for him, and he cannot resist flipping Bella onto her back and making love to her for hours.

Bella's shield slips back over her mind, given the immense distraction of her husband's knowing and talented body, but it is no longer necessary. Their bond runs deeper than a few shared memories.

When the sun rises the next day, they grudgingly part and set off to the Cullen mansion from their wooded cottage. They arrive in time to greet their precious daughter as she sits down for breakfast, and as they gaze upon her – the living proof of their love – they hold one another tighter.

Each year on their anniversary, Bella and Edward seclude themselves from their family and bring out Edward's old journal. Together they read it from cover to cover. It was a silly thing to do when each and every word in that book is already seared into their infallible minds, but it is the tradition that holds a special place in their hearts.

They have kept more journals and added other songs to their collection whenever something felt worthy, and each year, they read those as well.

Even after a thousand years together and just as many reads of that old book, the ritual never became boring or undesirable. Time has passed, lives have been lived, eras have begun and ended, and music of the past millennium has been forgotten. Through it all, their love has grown. Through it all, they have remembered.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Daddymmett, a drabble

**Daddymmett**  
**For Chele, just because.**

* * *

"Daddy."

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"_Dad!"_

I fight to hide my smirk. I hear her calling for me, but at thirteen years old, she's become another creature entirely.

Demanding.

Impatient.

Boy crazy.

But still my little girl.

I can't resist playing with her this way.

I hear her footsteps approaching, so I close my eyes and pretend to snooze in my recliner.

"_Daaaaaaaaaaad!"_ Right in my ear.

Suddenly, my eyes open and I _"Boo!"_, spooking her. She screams and jumps.

"What's up, sugarbean?" I ask, grinning innocently.

I pull her into my lap and hug her.

_Because she's still my little girl._


	9. Emmett's take on a horny pregnant wife

_**Where Emmett ponders the benefits of a horny pregnant wife.**_**  
(A different Daddymmett, though all my Emmetts are for Chele)**

**

* * *

**

She tells me she loves being pregnant. This will be our third child – still no girls.

My favorite part of pregnancy? Waking up to my wife's hot, wet mouth wrapped around my cock, bobbing up and down with enthusiastic vigor. Just as I reach coherency, she slides up my body, sinking onto me and riding at her chosen pace.

The sight of her round belly, full of our love, makes her even more beautiful to me. Luscious, swollen tits jiggling happily don't hurt either.

My baby can have as many babies as she wants if this is what I get.


	10. Submmett, pt 1 of 4

**I'm having so much fun writing little 100-word packages of Emmett, even if only 3 of you read them! Since my fucktabulous beta Chele681's bday is coming up on Aug. 19th, I decided to give her one (or more) Emmett drabbles a day until then. Unless otherwise noted, they're unrelated. Pairings will vary. Sometimes I'll tell you, other times I'll leave it up to you whether you choose a canon pairing or someone else.**

**This is the beginning of something I've never ventured into before. The players will be revealed later, but if you _really _must know, just ask =)**

**

* * *

**

**Submmett, part 1 of 4**

We're your typical American Dream family.

I'm in the business world, she's a work-at-home mom, and we have two kids and a dog.

But when the kids are with the grandparents, we play.

Tonight, she's invited the Dom who trained her to watch us – to see her progress and offer critique.

Fuck yes, I let my wife make me her plaything. Best. Sex. Ever.

At first, it's a little weird having a spectator, but she blindfolds me to help me focus.

Afterward, with my vision returned, he looks at her seriously.

"May I have a turn with him?"


	11. Submmett, pt 2 of 4

**Submmett, part 2 of 4  
**

Two hours ago, he was Jasper; now he's _Sir._

I was a little apprehensive, so I agreed to watch them together first. I didn't think I'd want to see her be touched by anyone else, but I actually enjoyed it. A lot.

Observing him in calm command, making my gorgeous, _naked_ wife respond to his instructions, I began to feel something… different.

He was authoritative… powerful… caring… and desirable…?

I've never felt even an ounce of attraction toward another man, but there is just something about _him_ and the confidence he displays.

Fuck me, I want to sub for him.


	12. Submmett, pt 3 of 4

**Submmett, part 3**

At first, it's just a series of commands to warm me up and get comfortable with him. He binds my hands, and I lean my forearms on the wall as he teases and flogs me.

I'm hard, and he instructs Bella to kneel before me; her breath is hot, and his voice is right behind me, in my ear.

I want his hands.

"Bella, may I fuck your husband?"

The toy drags up my inner thigh.

"Yes, Master."

_We're both his._

"Emmett, may I fuck you while your wife sucks you off?"

A shiver passes through me. "Yes, Sir. Please."


	13. Submmett, pt 4 of 4

**Submmett, part 4**

Later, alone with my beautiful, bold, unpredictable wife, I'm lost in my thoughts.

I never imagined I could want something like that, but it was… incredible.

To be consumed by both Jasper and Bella at once was the greatest pleasure I've ever known. It's weird and wonderful, crazy and amazing, all at once.

We shower together, and she thanks me for opening myself up to so many new things tonight. I take her to our bed and make love to her slowly, communicating my love with my body and my eyes.

It is my way of thanking her in return.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already feeling the pressure to give you MOAR. Maybe I will...but not until after all the other drabbles I've written for Chele. Expect a dose of humor this evening =) Oh, and thanks for loving on me!**


	14. Daddymmett gives a sex talk

**Daddymmett's version of a sex talk**

**

* * *

**

I am not above scare tactics if that's what it takes to preserve my teenage daughter's virginity. That's why, knowing she's taking sex ed in school right now, I initiate a conversation of my own.

"So, sweetie, tell me what you're learning in health class."

"_Dad,"_ she whines, flushing red, "you _know_."

I smile. "Just remember, if you can't discuss it maturely, you shouldn't be doing it."

She's silent.

"Have they told you about a male's pre-ejaculate? It's actually to cleanse the urethra of urine. You don't want _that_ in your mouth, do you?"

She looks ready to vomit.

_Success._


	15. Vampmmett and Carlisle

**Would I lie to you, babies? How many of you googled it? LOL**

**Now on to Vampy Emmett/Carlisle! RAWR  
**

**

* * *

**

It's his venom that flows through my veins, and as much as I love my Rosie, the bond to my maker is inescapable.

He knows I feel this way, tells me it's a newborn thing, but I don't buy it. The others are all so attached to him as well. We are his family, his children, his followers.

We want the same thing: any piece of him he's willing to share.

Each day, I go to him and beg for the fulfillment of my desires. He tells me if I'm a good boy he will.

_For him, my golden eyes._


	16. Emmett x Angela drabble

**There's a special place in Chele's little perv heart for Emmett/Angela. Mine too =)**

**

* * *

**

I don't drink during football season, not when my scholarship is riding on my athletic prowess, so I'm tasked with getting the birthday girl home safely.

The big two-one.

"Emmett," she slurs as I lay her on her bed and slip off her shoes.

"Sup?" I ask, chuckling at the way she smiles.

"Don't go."

The force with which she pulls me onto her surprises me, and she holds fast.

"I've always wanted you," she whispers, tonguing my earlobe.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, liquid courage from the sexy librarian girl. _

I'm doomed.

Our lips meet; I make her birthday happy.


	17. Contagious Love, pt 1 of 7

**Isn't Emmett great? Goes without saying, right? =) I TRULY appreciate the reviews and lulz you've been leaving. Life is screwing me in an uncomfortable place right now (Mallrats, anyone?) and all your little thoughts add some much needed sunshine to my days. I will reply when time allows *lovesmoosh***

**Now we move on to another series. No, not more Submmett (hey, don't look at me like that!). It's fluff and romance in 700 words. This one goes out to Chele AND Joolsy =D  
**

**You MUST look at the picspiration for this mini-series. Completely safe for work! **http(colon)/bit(dot)ly/dASfsQ **You know the drill - replace the parenthesis. Or click the link in my profile.**

**The title is derived from the song "So Contagious" by Acceptance. Youtube it because it's lovely.  
**

* * *

**Contagious Love, part 1 of 7**

I shouldn't be looking, but Edward's little sister got _hot_. Plus, he's not here.

At twenty-two, her hair has grown out – long, dark, and wavy. Her legs go on forever in those short-shorts.

"Hey, Emmett," she smiles, rubbing her straw across her lips.

_Pink, pouty lips._

"Hey, Alice. You've grown up."

She hugs me and giggles, dragging her hands down my biceps slowly as she lets go.

"You too."

_Wink._

"We should catch up," she suggests, her eyes glinting, "but it's too loud in this bar. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Oh damn, I'm so fucked.


	18. Contagious Love, pt 2 of 7

**Contagious Love, part 2 of 7**

I'm in trouble.

I'm completely screwed.

Because I'm not just making out with my best buddy from high school's little sister, I actually _like _her. As in, we drove around for an hour talking, then lay in the bed of my truck stargazing until the sky began to lighten.

And now she's halfway beneath me, giggling and smiling as my lips drag over her smooth neck.

"I should take you home," I mutter noncommittally.

We both know I don't mean that. The truth is, I don't even want to fuck her right now. I'd rather stay like this all day.


	19. Contagious Love, pt 3 of 7

**Did you go look at the pics? Did you listen to "So Contagious" by Acceptance? Why not? GO!**

* * *

**Contagious Love, part 3 of 7**

I work through the summer for my dad's construction company to save some money before I head back to the city.

I'm proud of my accomplishments – just out of grad school, and I secured a position teaching a couple 100 level courses at the university. It's a start, and if it works out, I'll hopefully land a permanent professorship eventually.

In between work, I spend all my time with Alice. She's this whole different person, and I can't believe how much we can just _talk._

We're taking things slow, and I'm completely all right with that.

She's worth the wait.


	20. Contagious Love, pt 4 of 7

**Contagious Love, part 4 of 7**

I want her, but I know I'll be leaving soon. Letting go will be difficult if we take things to that level.

Then she tells me she got a job in the city.

She'll be there and I'll be there, and suddenly, I'm considering a more serious future with this beautiful girl.

Of course, there's still the matter of telling Edward. Med school keeps him away, and I've avoided this subject when we've spoken. Now, I don't have a choice.

She grabs my phone and puts it on speaker. I confess, trying to explain.

Alice tells him she loves me.


	21. Contagious Love, pt 5 of 7

**Still for Chele & Joolsy =) I told you it would be fluffy!**

**

* * *

**

**Contagious Love, part 5 of 7**

"_You what?"_

"Umm, Edward, we're gonna have to call you back."

I end the call and stare at her, wide-eyed.

Her smile is coy and shy; her eyes flicker down.

I grab her chin and make her meet my gaze.

"Did you mean it?"

She nods, her face bobbing in my hand. "I know it hasn't been long, but you're different. _We're_ different. You're so easy to fall in love with."

My lips crush hers; it's deep and meaningful. My kiss returns the sentiment, and when I can manage to stop, I tell her the same.

She's the one.


	22. Contagious Love, pt 6 of 7

**Contagious Love, part 6 of 7**

I know it's the right time, and I can't hold back any longer.

She's so tiny compared to me, but her heart is strong and full of love, and in that way, we fit together flawlessly.

I worship every inch of her body, and when I'm finally inside her, I know she was worth the wait.

Because it's perfect. I've never thought of sex that way before her.

I move in her, and she wraps around me, crying out my name. Every sound she makes is for _me_.

I never want to stop being this way with my sweet girl.


	23. Contagious Love, pt 7 of 7

**Contagious Love, pt 7 of 7**

Two years later, Edward stands beside me and hands me the ring his sister will wear for the rest of our lives. The symbol of my love, admiration, affection, and devotion.

It took him some time to get used to the idea of us, but I couldn't blame him for that. Once he saw us together, though, he understood.

Now he's my best friend _and_ brother.

At the reception, I introduce him to my cousin, Bella. She just moved to Chicago, where he's doing his residency.

Alice and I share a knowing laugh when we see them dancing and smiling.

* * *

**AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**Sweet & sticky, like cotton candy =)**

**I'm sure some of you are now wondering where Jasper is. Totally understandable. Don't worry, he's off having teh boysecks with Peter somewhere. UNF. And Rose? She's a cat ;)  
**


	24. Rockmmett

**Rockmmett – derived from Chele's amazing story, **_**Hard as a Rock**_**, which I demand you read.**

**

* * *

**

I pull the familiar stone from my pocket and let it rest in my palm.

A piece of jasper.

A piece of Jasper.

It's always with me, and in tense moments, my fingers move to my pocket and toy with it, smoothing over a surface I've memorized and rememorized a hundred thousand times.

I think of him – his lean body, the way golden locks of hair fell into his eyes, that earth-shattering smile – and even though I miss him like crazy, the memory of our time together calms me.

The secretary smiles at me. "Ready for your interview, Mr. McCarty?"


	25. Emmett x Carlisle AH

**Happy Birthday to Joolsy, even though she doesn't dig slash =P Happy day-before-your-birthday to Chele!**

**Emmett/Carlisle - AH**

**

* * *

**

They always assume I'm a top, which I suppose is an understandable stereotype given my stature and muscular build.

But it's inconvenient when you're trying to get fucked.

Then I met _him_. Lean, blond, and just… pretty. It was as though he just knew what I wanted. And he gave it to me, bending me over the trunk of his Mercedes and pounding away until I came on the shiny black surface.

No names, no questions, no phone numbers.

A wipeout on my crotch rocket changes that, landing me in the ER.

Hello there, Dr. Feelgood. Or rather, Dr. Cullen.


	26. Carlisle in the study w the Jaspergasm

**Picture it: Skype, last night. I said, "Name a pairing." Chele said, "Jasper/Carlisle."**

**AU - with the belief that the Cullens are polyamorous within their coven. **

**

* * *

**

Jasper has this way about him. Of keeping things steady and even. Always at a manageable threshold, but then suddenly he slams you with a wave of ecstasy so intense, so enormous, that you shatter the moment he sets those feelings upon you.

I had no idea what to think when he and Alice joined my family, but Emmett encouraged me to relax, promising that I would _really_ enjoy the perks of Jasper's ability when I gave him a chance. He was so right.

In my study, I bend over my desk, anticipating what he'll show me tonight.

"Ready, Doctor?"

* * *

**Like I've always said, JASPERGASMS FTW.**


	27. Emmett loves to color

**Daddymmett's misadventure in arts & crafts**

**

* * *

**

I look up and notice that my son's teeth are blue. Of course, that's the moment my wife decides to enter the room.

"Emmett, what the heck? Did you let him eat a crayon?"

All I can do is gape at her and glance back and forth between her and our highly amused, crayon eating child.

"How could you not notice that he was chewing on a frickin' crayon? You're sitting across from him!"

My forearm moves defensively over the table, shielding a coloring book.

"Umm, sorry, babe."

"Your Red Ranger looks _awesome_," she snarks. "Now go brush his teeth."


	28. Peter x Jasper is CANON

**Why are there not more stories about these characters?**

**

* * *

**

Maria loves a bloodbath.

Feeding followed by sex is nothing new. Draining a human together isn't either.

The newborns bring them to us one at a time, and I'm nearly full tonight, but I can always take more.

Then he's brought in.

Something about him is different.

He's unafraid. Bold.

I do something I never do: I look at him.

_Beautiful._

Maria takes one side and I take the other, but I stop suddenly, his skin already pierced.

She growls when I pull her away.

"I want to keep this one."

Before falling unconscious, he tells me his name.

_Peter._

_. . .  
_

Maria makes him my responsibility. I wanted to keep Peter, so I'm in charge of him.

She resents him already, but he's too strong and learning too fast for her to justify destroying.

She's always had other toys than me, but I never have; I sense that she's not taking kindly to this development.

I can't find it in me to care.

My instincts were right. He's different.

He responds favorably when I allow him to feel the effect he has on me.

Miles from camp, he drops to his knees and worships me with his mouth.

He's all mine.

. . .

I'm torn between an allegiance to my maker and the compulsion to escape this life and flee with my unexpected lover.

She, fury and cunning; an unquenchable addiction; a manipulator.

He, strong and fearless; a brother in arms; a balsam to my soul.

Whether I stay or go, I lose something. We are beyond death, and yet we're dying every day.

Is there no right answer? No better choice?

In the end, in that moment of beseeching, I succumb to his pleading eyes and desperation that radiates from within him.

Peter leads. Out of the darkness; into a new unknown.

* * *

**PS- Jasper x Peter *is greater than* Edward x Jasper. JS. **

**J . F . S . =)  
**


	29. Bday PBJ smut n fluff for Chele WOOHOO!

**This is a birthday gift for my lovely, wonderful, sweet, amazing beta & friend, Chele681. I've been bombarding her with drabbles, both here and in private Skype convos, and I simply cannot show the full extent of my adoration and appreciation of her friendship. She's been there for me through many fic-ish happenings, and her support of me in all things RL are simply selfless and priceless.**

**So I implore you to add her on twitter, read her fics, and get to know her. She is amazing. Just don't try to steal her with me. I'll share, but prepare for a beatdown if you attempt to take her away from me! Grrr...**

**Now, onto the fic. This is just a "moment" of PBJ. It could be a _Center of Attention_ waaaaaaay-in-the-future-take, or it can be viewed as an original set of characterizations. Either way, it's smut and fluff =) **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVE!**

**

* * *

**

**PeterPOV**

"Baby, please," Bella begged, grabbing my hair and trying to force my lips off her inner thigh and toward her center. I was getting there, but teasing her is such a fun part of our game.

With a chuckle, I descend upon her, jumping right into things without any slow or soft beginnings. I flick my tongue quickly, up and down, all over, and pull at her sensitive flesh with my lips. It's no secret that I love making her writhe and cry out for me.

Hey, she asked for it.

My mouth is overwhelmed with the taste of her, so familiar and arousing. I'm having fun, knowing that she's feeling so fucking good because of me. Focusing my attention on her clit and playing with it with my tongue, I add my fingers, fucking her slowly at first, then going in for the kill and working her hard.

"Harder," she whimpers, but I anticipated that, knowing what she likes. I push a third finger in and thrust them in and out roughly, complementing the action by sucking hard on her clit. Her grip tightens on my hair, becoming nearly painful, and her reaction excites me. I give her everything; she falls apart with a sound of pleasure so loud it's nearly a scream.

I'm glad she's gotten what she needed because _I_ need a few minutes to recover and move slowly. However, she has different ideas.

"Oh god, I'm still so fucking horny," she moans, half whining. "Jasper?"

We both turn to look at him. He's been sitting back, enjoying the show, but a glance at his shorts tells me he's ready to join in the fun. The way Bella is behaving, it feels a little like a tag-team event.

"What do you want, my lovely?" he asks, crawling up the bed. She's still sprawled out, legs open, and she moves them apart a little farther.

"More," she says simply, directing her eyes down.

"Anything for you."

So Jasper takes a turn, using his hands and mouth to get her high again. He's softer and slower than I was, but still firm and decisive in his movements. When I catch my breath, I lie beside her, angled slightly so I can give attention to her breasts. I suck and play with her, and I notice that she has one hand on my head and the other on Jasper's.

He gives her everything she needs, and then he moves to me; we're both so hard and ready for release. We kiss, touch, and tease until we're all completely bare. A glance at Bella reveals that she's watching us, her hand creeping down her body and between her legs.

"Really?" I ask, pausing from the attention Jasper and I are giving one another. "Still?"

She looks at me, pouting. "I can't help it! It's like I can't turn it off, no matter how many times I come!"

Jasper props himself up on his elbows over me. "What do you need then? Tell us; we'll give you anything. You know that."

"I need you both. So much. Can we do that tonight?"

"Is it safe right now?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't see why not," Jasper replies. He looks at her seriously now. "But if you feel any discomfort or pain, we have to stop, okay?"

She nods and agrees, and I smile as Jasper goes to get the supplies.

We choose a simple position. I lie on the bed, propped up slightly, and she sinks onto my cock. She's so slippery and wet still, so our movements begin with ease. She tells me how good I feel inside her, and I share her sentiments. She's so beautiful, so out of control over me.

Jasper comes behind her, pushing her down onto me, and I hold her securely. She stiffens at the initial entrance, but then a well known look of pleasure overtakes her features, and I'm assured we're giving her what she wants. It's not exactly the same, but I understand how overwhelmingly good it feels to be consumed by two lovers at once. We've all had our fair share of turns in the middle over the years.

As much as I'm worried about her right now, I can't deny how good it feels. She's so much tighter with both of us in her, and it's a closeness that cannot be experienced any other way. Even though I know she probably doesn't need the added stimulation, I work my hand between us and play with her clit a little. She has a quick orgasm, but begs us to keep going until we come. Jasper is next, and he carefully slides out, moving away to clean himself up a bit. This returns some range of motion for Bella, and she pounds herself on me excitedly. Her head falls back, dark hair flowing like a waterfall over her shoulders, and she gets that cherished look of ecstasy when her fourth orgasm of the night hits.

She turns then, facing away from me and leaning forward. I'm caught off guard when I feel her finger push into me, but I'm quickly overtaken by the amazing fucking feeling when she hits _that_ spot. I seize up, digging my fingers into her hips, as the lower half of my body feels like it's exploding.

Showers are in order after our time together, but we go one at a time. Afterward, we lie together, only in our underwear, and kiss and cuddle. It's perfect.

With Bella in the middle, we find ourselves with my hand on Bella's stomach and one of Jasper's beside it. We're rubbing soothingly over the slight, growing bump, and Bella hums happily at our touches.

"Do you think we'll have another opportunity to do that?" she asks lightly.

"Not really sure," Jasper answers. "We'll have to look into it, if you'd like."

"Yeah," she nods, placing her hands over ours. "Want to talk about names?" she adds.

"Really?" I say, laughing. "So that one day, when our kid is old enough to wonder how we named him or her, we'll have to explain that we came up with their name after being inside mommy at the same time?"

I'm teasing, but Bella doesn't take kindly to it and smacks my chest.

"Sorry. Inappropriate."

She's smiling, though. That makes me smile, too. Jasper's long arm crosses over us both, pulling the three of us closer together.

"Personally, I like Kayleigh for a girl and Jude for a boy," he tells us.

And so the discussion begins. We bicker about some and agree upon others, and I'm joyful through it all. I thought I had everything in the world with the two of them. I now know we have so much more to look forward to...so much love to give and share.


	30. Bella likes Peter's sparklestick

**Just a morning drabble to start the day right.**

**I said "prompt me," Chele said, "Peter, sparkles."**

**So... vampy Peter/human Bella - AU**

**

* * *

**

She's a strange little human girl, but I want to keep her. I wonder how Jasper will react… if he'll join me when I leave with her.

"I'm not a little girl," she keeps saying. Physically, that's true, but I still have 20 years on her.

"Come into the sun again," she beckons. I grant her request because I can't seem to refuse her.

Her fingertips graze over scarred, sparkling skin, swirling in her exploration. Her tongue follows, studying and learning me.

"So beautiful," she murmurs. "I like the cold."

She straddles me, grinding down purposefully. "Make me like you."


	31. Not Forgotten

**A bit of Sam/Leah for the amazing Einfach Mich *lovesmoosh***

**

* * *

**

She knew he could see her. He knew she knew.

He shouldn't have looked, but it was impossible not to.

Leah undressed slowly before phasing, the rain making her russet skin glisten and strands of short dark hair cling to her regal cheekbones.

He missed her long hair.

Sam's heart was no longer hers, but he and Leah had once shared an intense sexual chemistry. That kind of attraction didn't just dissolve and disappear; she was a fucking siren, especially unclothed.

So when she phased, he let her see his thoughts.

A memory. A fantasy.

She smiled inwardly, momentarily triumphant.


	32. nostalgia

**For mycrookedsmile, just because =) Her prompt was "nostalgia." Choose your own pairing. If you'd like to know who I had in mind, just ask...but you have to tell me who you imagined in this scene!  
**

**

* * *

**

It feels like a movie, a clichéd scene where someone wanders into an attic and finds a treasure trove of reminders of the past.

I stare at the stacks of boxes, and tears prick my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

A warm body presses against my back, strong arms surrounding me – one over my chest and the other draped across my stomach – and I feel a little lighter.

"It's just a house."

"But it's _our _house."

"It is," he replies thoughtfully, "but we'll fill our new home with new memories. Together."

His hand rests over my heart, and I understand.


	33. Emmett x Jasper fluffgasms

**A/N: This is just a little Emmett/Jasper romance for my darling Chele b/c she's been feeling emo. Flove you, h00r =)**

**

* * *

**

I'd always been the good guy. Clean cut, clean shaven, and just enough length to my hair to show off my black curls.

I'd been an All-American athlete and scholar, which paid my way through college.

I was a Tennessee good ol' boy.

I drove a shiny black Silverado and listened to country music.

Every summer, I worked on my grandpap's farm. On Sundays, I went to church with my family and tossed the pigskin around with my little brothers until the games came on. I kissed my little sister's knee when she tried to join in and got hurt.

.

What set me apart – the thing that most people, strangers at least, never expected – was that I was gay.

I'm not too proud to say I had turned away my fair share of disappointed ladies in my day, but I am who I am, no matter how pretty those gals may have been.

My dad took it better than I'd expected. My mom worried for me. Pap just punched my shoulder and told me to wrap it up. I was truly blessed to have such an understanding, supportive family.

No one excluded me, no one tried to make me change.

.

I was close with my family and wanted to be around to watch my younger siblings grow up, so I lived in our relatively small town and commuted the 35 minutes into the city for work every day. It was worth the drive, and I got the best of both worlds.

There were definitely more gay men in a city, and I'd always gone for the ones like me – straight-laced, wholesome, family-oriented. Then one night, my friends dragged me to this open-mic night. They were common around there, so I just shrugged and agreed.

That's where I first saw _him_.

.

He was unlike anyone I'd ever been attracted to. He didn't fit the mold, but I couldn't stop staring.

The spotlight made him look like an angel sent down from Heaven up there on that little stage with his acoustic guitar, and I'll be damned if he didn't sound like one, too.

With waves of honeywheat hair falling in his eyes and raw, emotional lyrics holding the attention of the crowd, I was completely and utterly transfixed.

My friend handed me a Budweiser, but I couldn't drink it. I couldn't hear or see anything but the man on stage.

.

When he finished his three song set, I watched as he walked off stage and into a dark corner. I felt inexplicably drawn toward him.

Ignoring my friends' questioning calls, I crossed the crowd until I could see him again. I halted to compose myself.

What was I doing?

This guy wore beat up jeans, had a big tattoo on his arm, and he was a _musician._ It was doubtful that he had more than a few dollars to his name, and he probably wasn't even into guys.

I couldn't go after someone like that. I had to walk away.

.

I'd just willed myself to turn back toward my friends when I heard someone call out, "Hey!"

I looked back without thinking and saw the musician waving, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Helpless under his gaze, I made my way toward him.

God, he was more gorgeous up close. Rough… scarred… but beautiful, nevertheless.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"I…" I hesitated. "Umm, I just thought, well, you're really great. Your music, I mean. I liked it."

"Thanks," he replied softly, his eyes dropping to the floor… _shyly?_

"I'm Emmett."

"Jasper Whitlock." His hand extended toward mine.

A spark ignited.

.

"I could really use a beer," he said, pulling his hand back. I could have sworn there was hesitance in the action, but I wasn't sure. "Wanna join me?"

"Sounds great."

We found a couple stools together once his guitar was tucked safely in its case, and I glanced down the bar toward my friends. They gave me a look to make sure everything was cool, and I nodded. I watched them resume their conversation, and I turned toward Jasper, this mystery of man before me.

We talked like old friends, sipping cold beer and laughing until the bar closed.

.

I didn't take Jasper home with me that night, but he asked for my number, and when I got back to my house, he called and played me songs on his guitar until the sun rose. His voice was sweet and gravely at the same time, and I knew I was in deep. Really deep.

He was so completely different from anything or anyone I'd ever known, and that frightened me a little. Regardless, I was all in.

I wanted to know everything about this man, and he seemed willing to share himself with me. I offered him the same.

.

Through many long phone conversations and a few innocent dates, I discovered how wrong my preconceived notions about Jasper had been.

He'd worked on his family's ranch in Texas for years, which was where many of his scars came from. He'd moved to Tennessee a few years ago and wasn't just some wannabe musician playing open-mics and sending out demos – he was an accomplished song-writer. I knew many of the country hits he had penned for popular artists and up-and-coming stars alike.

Jasper was quite well off, actually, something I discovered when he finally invited me to spend the night.

.

He'd lured me into his hot tub (okay, it didn't take much convincing to get me there), and I was lost in his kiss… in the feeling of our hot, slick skin and so much contact. It was heady and sensual and fucking amazing.

"Emmett," he murmured, pulling back, "I'm glad we've taken things slowly, but I want you so bad."

I rested my forehead against his. "I want you too."

In his bedroom, our skin still warm and damp, he laid me down and freed me of my swim trunks.

His hands, his mouth, his everything… I felt completely consumed.

.

His touch was expert and gentle in all the most sensitive places on my body. He played me like his guitar, creating sweet music and captivating melodies. His entire being harmonized with mine, and when he pushed his well lubed cock deeply inside me, our song broke free into the chorus, proclaiming love, need, and desire without any words at all.

I fell to pieces sooner than I wanted, and he quickly followed. It wasn't enough, but with his arms wrapped tightly around me, I knew this was only the beginning. We'd play an entire album of love songs tonight.

.

I thought I'd always known what I wanted out of life… out of a man… in a relationship.

But I had no idea until my angel, my Jasper, walked into my life.

My parents and Pap adored him. My little brothers and sister idolized him.

He taught me to play guitar and wrote songs about our love. Hearing them on the radio was absolutely surreal.

In the summer, he came out to Pap's farm and helped bail hay. He said it reminded him of home.

On Sundays, we'd go to church together and spend the day with family.

_Our_ family.

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after, in slashy, happy boylove... =D_


	34. 2 is better than 1

**A/N: My darling MsKathy's birthday is coming in a few days, so it's a lovely excuse for me to battle my brainfail and drabble for her. There will be several of these.**

**

* * *

**

**2 is better than 1**

* * *

Having one girlfriend is hard enough, but two? I question my sanity at times.

Women are so difficult to please. To predict. To understand.

Then I walk in on a moment like this, when my girls are in the Jacuzzi tub together, Kate's mouth locked on Bella's breast. That's when I smile and remember how fucking awesome it is having two girlfriends.

"Emmmmm…" Bella half sing-songs, half moans when she sees me. "Get in, baby."

I'd be an idiot to refuse her. Refuse them.

I strip and settle in, sliding my fingers into both of them as they kiss me.


	35. Toes to Nose

**For MsKathy**

**

* * *

**

Toes to nose, I kissed a long, languorous trail.

She deserved to be worshipped.

I knew I was teasing, but I didn't want to rush through this. I wanted her to understand how precious she was to me. How deeply I treasured the opportunity to be together again. I hadn't seen her beautiful face or tasted her skin in six months.

My lover, my wife, my brave, courageous soldier. Home at long last from her desert deployment.

Our breasts pressed together as our mouths met, only momentarily.

I had other priorities. My tongue needed to reacquaint itself between her legs.

* * *

**Obvs, the pairing is up to you and your dirty little minds, my pets.**


	36. dudes are so dudeish

**For MsKathy. For the love of coffee. For lulz.**

**Jasper/Peter**

**

* * *

**

It's morning, and I feel like a creeper, but he's beautiful when he sleeps. He'd be annoyed if he knew I called him _beautiful_, but that's what he gets for not being a morning person like me.

I make coffee, hoping the strong brew will rouse him. When that doesn't work, I resort to my faithful standby method.

"Uhhh…" he groans, grabbing at me. His hips push up, seeking more from my hand. "Jasper… please."

"Please what?" I breathe into his ear.

"Please bring me a cup of coffee to drink while you blow me."

God, I love that jackass.


	37. Jake x Bella fluffernutter

**I'm just trying to rid the world of their sads, one drabble at a time. This one is for DahliaBlack, who is winsauce and too often an emo bunny. Maybe this little dose of Jake/Bella from her _Fix You_ universe will help =)**

**

* * *

**

"Am I… am I doing it wrong? I feel like I'm doing it wrong." I sputtered.

"No, you're doing good," Jake answered, his breath hot in my ear. His body was pressed to mine, providing guidance and security. "A little harder."

My grip tightened, and he gave me a reassuring squeeze, humming happily in response.

"Perfect."

I smiled to myself, twisting my wrist a little. It seemed to be an effective technique.

"Fuck, you're so hot," my boyfriend practically groaned in my ear.

I dropped the wrench and wiped my greasy hands.

"So motorcycle maintenance turns you on?" I giggled.


	38. Wearing Thin, ExB

**For MsKathy, a little E/B. Yes, I still know how to write canon pairings.**

**

* * *

**

I want her whispered pleas against my lips, the salt of her skin on my tongue, and the hardened pucker of her nipples between my teeth.

I want to possess this confounding human girl in a way I've never fully imagined any woman before.

I'm a monster for wanting her, but my resistance is futile.

She only sees inches, but what I've given are miles.

I know she'll wear me down. She already has.

She'll marry me, she says. For that – my dream – I'll give her anything.

Anything at all.

Intimacy, romance, eternity – they're all hers. I'll no longer protest.


	39. She'll take the dare

**For MsKathy. A little slash and/or femmeslash in the morning seems to be a good pick me up for all the lovely pervs, so here we go again...**

**

* * *

**

I was going to kill Edward. Stupid traitor boyfriend. I'd told him about that dream I'd had when we were sharing our deepest secret fantasies.

Things had gotten completely out of hand tonight. A game of Asshole turned into Circle of Death, which became endless rounds of I Never, which was now drunken Truth or Dare.

Kate was topless, Emmett had Alice's thong on his head, and Edward kept grabbing my boobs.

"_Kate, I dare you to go down on Bella."_

To my surprise, she smiled wickedly.

"What do you say, roomie?"

Taking a deep breath, I unbuttoned my pants.


	40. Yearning

**For MsKathy. It seems that you all enjoy the roommate thang, so here's a little more like that...**

**

* * *

****Yearning**

**

* * *

**

My gorgeous Peter. Glasses perched on the tip of his nose, bright blue eyes focused on his book. Brow furrowed in concentration. Thick black hair shiny under the light that streams through the window behind him.

So beautiful, and he has no idea what he does to me.

I speak of him possessively, but in truth, he isn't mine.

My roommate, nothing more.

How does one make that kind of confession?

Our sexual proclivities are openly the same, but he's just gotten out of a relationship.

"Hey, Jas?" he says, not looking up. "Clubbing tonight?"

This may be my chance…


	41. little reminders

**For MsKathy. Something sweeter, by request. Carlisle/Esme**

**

* * *

**

I was one of the lucky ones. After all our years together, Carlisle was still a romantic, and I ate up every second of it.

He'd leave me pieces of himself all over the house.

A love note written on a foggy bathroom mirror.

A heart drawn in the sugar bowl.

A flower delivery in the middle of the day on some random Tuesday.

We still kissed, still danced, still held hands at the movies.

I cooked, he cleaned.

I folded laundry, he put it away.

We were a team and a love story.

Together we had everything and more.


	42. Maker

**For MsKathy. Oh how I wish _this_ had been mentioned in the books. I'm totally giggling right now, js.**

**

* * *

**

I can remember many of the words Carlisle spoke to me during my change. He told me about himself, of his lifestyle, and the impression my mother had left on him.

Regardless of his attempts to curb my bloodlust before I awoke, I still buckled at the first scent of human blood.

He had tackled me, pinning my arms behind my back. His hold was forceful but his words gentle.

That was the first time I felt it.

It took months of trying, but he eventually gave in.

Deep in the woods, we discovered new limits of our vampire bodies.


	43. Birthday Tradition

**For MsKathy, cuz it's her birfday, and she's awesome, and I flove her, and I hope this makes her _guh_ and _*giggle*_. Oh, and I hope everyone else enjoys it too =D **

**F/M, undefined pairing, so take your pick!**

**

* * *

**

It was our private enigma.

Once a year, the tables turned. It was my only wish; the only gift I asked of him when this day came.

_Set me free_, I'd told him the first year.

I bent over the leather table, gripping the edges tightly as his hand smacked down on my bare ass. I hissed at the sting of delicious pain.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. Please."

Juxtaposition.

Another sharp spank resounded, heating my skin and echoing through the room.

Tonight, I was not Mistress. I was _his_ pet.

This was how I loved to celebrate my birthday.


	44. Sam

**A/N: I have a soft spot for unresolved Sam/Leah issues.**

**

* * *

**

She's gorgeous like this, lost in her thoughts as she stares over the cliff at the choppy water. Wind whips her hair around, and I can't help but resent what we've become for replacing the silky length she used to wear proudly with this blunt new cut.

Still, she's beautiful. Changed, but lovely.

She was always tough and tenacious, but not like this.

Knowing I'm part of that damage rips me apart; at the same time, I'm grateful for this bond. At least it's something.

She's not my love, but a piece of her will always remain in my heart.


	45. Jacob x Peter

**A/N: It makes einfach_mich & Chele681 very sad when Jacob never gets the girl (or guy) or when he ends up being the scapegoat, bad guy, or just the one who gets fucked over in the end. Since I love them both so much, I wanted to fix that. Jeanne asked me to ship him with Peter, and Chele agreed because she's h00r like that. So here we go with a little drabble set nonsense, just for the fun of it. Not srs bsns, not beta'd. The characters, while unrecognizable to her, belong to SMeyer, and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy the Jacob/Peter fun =)**

* * *

When I got home from work today, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"But it's Friday!" Bella said.

I dragged my ass out of bed, ignoring what _I _wanted and giving in to my best friend.

Story of my fucking life.

"I heard James is going to be there."

"I'm done with him," I said, more to convince myself than her. "He had his chance."

"Aww, sweetie, you guys are so cute together, though!"

"Be that as it may, he won't commit, and I'm done being played with. Sorry to ruin your fantasy, dear hag," I added, teasing her.

–

"I don't _fantasize_ about you," she scoffed, glaring at me from the driver's seat.

"Whatever you say, doll. We both know you're just living vicariously through me because you can't be a gay man."

The club was loud and crowded, as usual, and we pushed our way inside. The pulse of the music made me feel instantly better.

Three hundred dollar jeans that made me look like a Greek God? _Check._

Tight black sleeveless shirt to accentuate my muscles? _Check._

Dance floor full of pretty, shirtless boys on display, waiting to get fucked? _Check, check, check, check, check, check, check . . . _

–

"Let's dance," I said, slamming my empty high ball glass onto the bar. Warm with whiskey, I was ready to forget my troubles and find myself a distraction for the night.

I watched Bella sigh heavily, her eyes lingering somewhere across the bar area.

"What?" I demanded, following her gaze.

"Why are all the good ones gay?"

"We're in gay club," I deadpanned.

When I finally saw who she was looking at, I pointed. "That guy? The blond?"

"Green shirt? Yeah, he's beautiful."

"Not gay," I told her.

"Shut up, jerk. Don't tease me."

"I guarantee he's not. Come on."

–

"Jacob! Stop! You're just going to embarrass me," Bella protested, trying to pull back, but I was stronger.

"First of all, I'm not wrong. That guy is totally straight. Or at least bi, but I'm going with total breeder here," I assured her. "And if I'm wrong – which I'm not – there will be no need for embarrassment because _all _gay men love attention."

She reluctantly allowed me to pull her along, and we were quickly beside the object of her affection. Go figure the only two straight people in the bar would find one another while I was still alone.

–

We introduced ourselves, and as Bella talked to the guy, who was in fact 100% straight and had been dragged along tonight by _his _gay best friend, my gaze lingered on the floor below where everyone was dancing. There were plenty of guys, and plenty of them were attractive, but I was in a weird place in my head; none of them were doing it for me. I kept watching, glancing back at Bella occasionally, but she was occupied. I thought if I looked hard enough, I'd see someone I wanted to approach . . . and maybe take home. No such luck.

–

After another shot and a drink, I decided to give up. There was no chance of having a good time when I was in that mental funk. Meanwhile, Bella was all giggly and touchy with the hottie. Good for her, but I was still jealous.

"Hey, B? I'm gonna head out."

"Jake, no!" she protested. "You didn't even dance."

"Not in the mood, I guess."

She frowned at me, holding onto my arm, but there was no changing my mind.

"We'll leave, too. Jasper just wants to find his friend to tell him we're going. Hang tight?"

"Sure, whatever."

–

I stood by the door until I saw Bella coming. I slipped outside and waited for her. She joined me with a smile, followed by Jasper . . . followed by the black haired, blue eyed man of my dreams.

Man. Of. My. Dreams.

It wasn't until the tall, gorgeous, chiseled, hot ass with a lickable sleeve of tattoos on his left arm started talking to Jasper that it clicked. He was the best friend.

"Jake? Helloooooo?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to go get pie with us? It's Jasper and Peter's tradition. They always get pie after the club. Let's go."

–

Okay, so the fuckhot beauty with an ass that was begging to be bitten was named Peter. He liked caramel apple pie, apparently, and we all _had to_ try it with the diner's signature vanilla milkshake.

He could pour a milkshake on my head if he wanted to.

Scratch that – I wanted him to pour a milkshake on my chest and lick it off.

Dear lord, I hadn't been able to speak a single word to him I was so dumbstruck, but I loved listening to him talk.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" Bella prodded.

"I think I'm in love."

–

The pie really was great. Sitting across the table from Peter and staring at his ocean eyes was even better.

Yes, I managed to talk to him. Eventually. After gaping for a while longer.

Bella just kept nudging me and smiling. She was enough of a sap to _love_ the idea of us hanging out with best friends. I could see the dreamy, hopeful look in her eyes – that we'd have some adorable, clichéd double romance.

She could have romance. I just wanted to get my hands inside those black jeans.

"Invite Jasper back to our place tonight," I whispered.

–

Normally, I'd hate any dickhead who tried to pick Bella up the first night they met, but under the circumstances, I was going to let Jasper slide. Thankfully, he seemed like an all right dude.

"You wanna come hang out, too, Peter?" I managed to ask.

"I'm not sure these two will be doing any 'hanging out' with us," he teased. "But what'd you have in mind?"

I could've sworn there was a mischievous smirk there.

God, I hoped so.

"I don't know, but I'm sure something will come to me."

"I love when things come to me," he quipped.

–

_Game on,_ I thought as our flirting picked up.

Peter was funny. And dirty.

I loved it.

I unlocked the door and allowed everyone to enter before me. So what if it was an attempt to gawk at Peter's tail end?

_Mmm . . . _

I could only shake my head at how quickly Bella and Jasper disappeared down the hall to her room. I'd never been more grateful for the split plan layout of our apartment.

"You want the grand tour?" I offered, holding my arms out.

"Nah," Peter answered.

"No?"

"There's only one room I need to know how to find."

–

I fell back onto my bed with a surprised, "Oof!"

Peter was quickly straddling my hips, smiling deviously as he pulled my shirt off. His mouth was hard against mine seconds later.

Fuck, he was hot. My hands moved everywhere, feeling the cut of his muscles and the tightness of his . . . everything.

His hips pushed into mine, grinding our cocks together through our jeans. I wanted to rip them off both of us, but Peter had other ideas. He tossed his shirt across my room and kept going – pushing, shoving, grinding, torturing.

It felt so good.

No, it felt amazing.

–

"Stop," I begged, not wanting to separate our lips or tongues even for a moment, but it was too soon.

"No way," he muttered against my mouth. "Too good."

"I can make it better," I managed before he attacked my lips again.

"So can I." With his promise, his pelvis thrust even harder, making my hips jolt off the bed in pleasure and pain.

Unable to hold back any longer, I picked him up, grateful for my size and strength, and reversed our position on the bed. He was beneath me and completely at my mercy.

And he was smiling.

–

I got my clothes off first, letting him enjoy the sights. Yeah, I knew I looked good naked. And damn if he wasn't a sexy little fucker, too. My lips attached to his abs immediately, licking and sucking until his fingers wound in my hair so roughly that I bit his hipbone.

"Lower," Peter growled, pushing me down toward his cock. I wanted to tease, but I'd lost my will. He filled my mouth, his skin salty and smooth, and he bucked up at me, moaning and groaning my name. It sounded beautiful in his lust-induced state.

"Gimme that cock."

–

I rearranged us, my dick in his face and his back in my mouth. The moment he took me in, I froze, unable to move until I'd adjusted to how hot and wonderful his twirling tongue felt making loops around my head.

When I resumed, it didn't take long to drive him to the edge, and I followed quickly after, collapsing on the bed beside him. He turned around and worked his way into my arms, and though I definitely didn't mean to – I wanted so much more of him – I fell into a peaceful, sated, snuggly slumber holding Peter.

–

It wasn't unheard of to wake up with a new man in my bed, but it had been a while. I'd been so hung up on James that any hookups with other guys never lasted longer than the fuck. But Peter . . . words couldn't express how nice it felt to find him still with me in the morning.

"Any plans today?" I asked, nuzzling his neck.

"I hope they're with you," he confessed.

I wrapped him in a tight embrace, feeling every inch of warm, bare skin I could.

"Maybe my place," he laughed when we heard Bella moan.

"Good plan!"


	46. Jasper x Bella lulz

**Vamp Jasper/Bella  
Prompt from MsKathy**

* * *

"Stop laughing at me!" she bellows, but I can't help it.

"But it's funny. I've never felt you so guilty over anything."

Her expression matches her emotions. "It's horrible! I can't believe I almost…"

I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. She's always expected so much of herself since her change, but she can be a bit unreasonable about her ability to resist temptation.

"You didn't hurt it."

She begins to protest as Emmett walks in. "What's wrong with her?"

"She almost ate a puppy."

Emmett bursts out laughing with me while Bella curses both of us.


	47. Peter x Bella

**AH Peter/Bella  
Prompt from MsKathy**

* * *

She looked up from her e-reader, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"This book. 'Ribbons of his hot seed shot onto her belly.' I mean, seriously?"

"You're the one who loves girl porn," I said, shaking my head.

"Don't complain; it keeps me randy for you."

"Oh yeah? Are you feeling randy now?"

"I could be."

I moved to her side of the couch, setting her e-reader aside and pulling at the waistband of her shorts. Laying her back, I unbuttoned my jeans enough to free myself and slide into her.

"This is much better than reading."


	48. Peter x Maria drabble set

**A/N: I reblogged a hot-as-fuck gif on Tumblr today that was very Peter/Maria to me, and it inspired a little bit of fun. If you'd like to see, I'm sweetdulci over there, just as I am on Twatter.**

**This was done drabble-style because I didn't know how long it would be. It's AH, unbeta'd, and just for fun. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tending bar in a music club, I see a lot of acts come through.

Acoustic, electric, young kids, and older, experienced artists. Your typical four piece alt rock outfit, the chick singer, and the soulful blues crooner. It's a diverse lot we get.

But I've never seen anything like this.

Like her, really.

Male singer, guitarist, and bassist. Fiery, sexy, damn talented woman on drums.

She's slim and gorgeous, shadowed behind an enormous drum kit. Brilliant as fuck, though, and her arms are ripped from playing skillfully, likely for most of her life.

I want to know everything about her.

. . .

She's at the bar when they're finished. Her tank top is soaked through with sweat, and as I pour her the two beers she asked for, I watch her peel it off and stand before me, unfazed, in a black sports bra.

The bassist appears, handing her a clean shirt, which she yanks over her head before taking a long pull of her brew.

"Thanks, Jas," she says, smiling at him.

Jealousy punches me in the gut until a tiny girl with spiky black hair attaches herself to his face. Hot Girl laughs at them and keeps drinking her beer.

. . .

"That was insane up there," I shout to her over the noise of the club when she comes back for her second drink.

"Gracias," she says. "I learned from my dad."

"Where are you from?" I ask, wanting to know anything about her.

"I was born in Mexico. My father was a missionary from Georgia. He moved me and my mother to the States when I was three."

That explains her unique complexion and the sexy blend of dark, thick hair and green eyes. She's fucking gorgeous yet so nonchalant. I wonder if I even stand a chance with her.

. . .

We talk and flirt a little for the rest of the evening. Sometimes she lingers; other times I'm left watching her mingle in the crowd, laughing and drawing the attention of nearly every man in the club. I just keep thinking of her up on the stage, banging away on her drums with such intensity and precision. I never thought playing the drums could be so sensual, but with her, it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

She disappears for a while to load her drums up, but before last call, she comes to see me again.

. . .

"Do you play pool?" she asks.

Wait. She's asking me out? This must be a dream, or at the very least a dream come true.

"I'm decent," I say, and she smiles.

"Cool. Monday night. _Shooters_. Meet me there at nine."

When I walk into the billiards club, ten minute early, she's already there. I don't even know her name, and I've wanted to kick myself for that since Friday night.

_Maria_, she tells me. I want to roll off her tongue like the R in her name.

She's wearing a fucking skirt to play pool. Short.

Fuck me sideways.

. . .

I buy our first round of drinks, and we agree that loser will take the next round. She's good, but with APA rules she loses when the 8. . . ball goes in the wrong pocket. She returns with two beers and two shots of tequila.

We flirt and play and talk, and I'm completely enthralled. She kicks my ass over and over, but each game I lose allows me to get us drunker. I haven't had so much fun in what feels like forever, and my life is admittedly pretty fun most of the time.

She shamelessly teases me in that skirt.

. . .

My head is swimming, but I still have control of myself. I'm somewhere between buzzed and drunk, a place that's comfortable and happy. I stopped caring about pool a while ago, even though we've continued to play.

"I play in a weekly league," she admits, "but you're not too bad."

Someone changes the music and her hips sway. So feminine and such a contrast from her drummer chick and pool shark persona.

"Come dance with me," she beckons, leaning the pool cue she brought with her against the wall.

My hands find her hips. She smells like Heaven. I'm lost.

. . .

I can only last a minute with her body so close to mine before I break away and escape to the bar for a couple waters. If I'd kept it up, I'd be dry humping her against the wall, public place be damned.

We resume our game, but her flirtations are calculated. I willingly fall into her trap, a curious fly to her black widow.

I'm about to take my shot when her cue runs up my inner thigh, making me scratch. I drop my cue on the table and spin around, grabbing her by the wrists.

"That wasn't nice."

. . .

Maria laughs, delighted, and whirls us around. I back her up to the table, trying to be menacing, but her smile doesn't leave. I'll just have to kiss it off her face.

Fuck me, she's good. Like, really, really good. If her tongue and lips are this good in my mouth, I can't wait to find out what they can do to the rest of me.

She's pinned to the table, and I'm kissing her hard and hungrily.

"Let's get out of here," she whispers, pulling away slightly.

I nod fervently, thoughts of fucking her all night overwhelming my mind.

. . .

"My bike," I say, gesturing toward my old Harley, but she tugs on my hand.

"You've had way too much to drink for that. I only live a few blocks away. We'll walk."

I hold her hand as we walk eagerly toward her place. Unable to help myself, I stop us periodically to kiss and touch her. She thinks I'm funny but doesn't seem to mind the disruptions to our trip.

Inside her apartment over a corner store, she immediately tugs my shirt off and pushes me on the worn sofa. She straddles my lap, kissing me hard and fast.

. . .

"You're so fucking sexy," I tell her as I unclasp her bra and take in the sight of her bare breasts. They're small but full and match her frame perfectly.

She rolls her eyes. "Thanks, but you're unoriginal."

"I don't just mean this," I defend, running my hands up her sides from her hips to beneath her arms. "You have a beautiful body, but your confidence amazes me. It's like you believe you can conquer the world. Does anything intimidate you?"

Her smile is wide as she shakes her head. Instead of answering, her hands move to my belt buckle.

. . .

We've somehow made our way to her bedroom, only in our underwear as we kneel together, frantically kissing and touching. I want to feel every inch of her warm, caramel skin. She's soft all over, and I'm completely and utterly lost. It's going to be a long night.

Her hand cups my stiff dick over the fabric of my boxers, and a shudder of pleasure runs through me. Maria takes that opportunity to push me onto my back and lick her way down my torso. Her breath is hot and teasing over fabric, and we both know she's in control.

. . .

My shorts come down enough for her to suck me deeply into her mouth, and she emits a deep moan of pleasure.

"You're going to feel so good inside me," she says, giving me only one more stroke of her mouth before she pulls my boxers off the rest of the way and strips off her underwear as well. With a skillful hand, she unrolls a condom and sinks down on me.

I swear, repeatedly, digging my fingers into her sides.

She rides me with purpose. The purpose being to get herself off. Fuck if I mind her using me.

. . .

After she goes once, she lets me flip her around and pound into her. Then I pull her off the bed and she leans her elbows on the dresser. I watch her tits bounce in the grand mirror and grin viciously at the way her face contorts with pleasure.

I drive on, making the mirror thump against the wall, as she cries breathily and I grunt uncontrollably every few strokes when the angle is so tight I can't keep quiet. I make her come again, constricting her entire body, and I follow her, my hands gripping her shoulders too tightly.

. . .

Falling into her bed together, sweaty and sated, I tip my head to the side and smile at her.

"I hope you know you're stuck with me now, woman," I tell her teasingly. "I'm going to need to do that at least two or three more times before I can even think of leaving this bed."

"Hmm," she says, tapping a finger against her lips. "Hot guy with a big cock who wants to keep fucking? Sure, why not?"

We both laugh like idiots, and I roll her into my arms, kissing her for the hundredth time. She's so unreal.

. . .

By late the next morning, my body is exhausted and sore. I can't remember the last time I had a night like that, if ever.

Maria feeds me and fills me up with coffee after we shower but says she has to meet her trainer at the gym.

"I'll drop you off at the bar to get your bike," she says.

Sitting in the parking lot at the billiards, I ask her if we can meet up again soon.

"Your boss asked us to do monthly gigs, so I'll be seeing you."

"Not before then?" I ask her.

"We'll see."

. . .

I have her number, but I feel kind of blown off. Maria and I have crazy chemistry, but maybe she wasn't as into me as it seemed.

I'm disappointed, but when I get a late night text a week later that says, _"Come over" _I'm at her door in twenty minutes.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I ask as she drapes her naked self across my chest afterward.

She looks up and rolls her eyes. "Don't be a girl, Peter. We're fucking, not married."

"Whatever," I say, slightly offended.

"I don't do boyfriends, but I like doing you."

. . .

I eventually accept our status. I like her, but I'll take being fuck buddies if that's all I can get from her. It's probably too much to hope that I could tie her down anyway; this woman is unlike any chick I've ever known. She's too independent and fierce.

So I just have fun. A lot of fun.

We have a pretty consistent thing, regardless of circumstances. I don't know if she fucks other guys, and I don't want to know.

For months, it works for us. When it ends, I know she'll be the one to make the call.

. . .

One night after her band plays, Maria struts up to the bar with a pretty little blond girl at her side. She leans over the bar and casually kisses my cheek. Unpredictable as always.

"Peter, I want you to meet my friend Charlotte."

I say hello to the other girl, and there's some expectant look in her eyes. I catch her looking me up and down, smiling sweetly.

Later, Maria pulls me aside. "What do you think of Char?"

"She's nice."

"Just nice?"

Then it clicks. My neck prickles with confusion and anger.

"_Are you trying to set us up?"_

. . .

Full of rage, I drag Maria to the stock room and back her up against the wall.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yell.

"She's perfect for you," Maria tells me.

As though we haven't been fucking several times for months.

"I can't believe you. You make no sense."

Her hand touches my chest, and I snap, smashing my lips against hers.

We don't undress more than necessary, and I fuck her hard and fast, holding her ass up as her legs lock around my waist.

After, it's like it didn't happen because Maria starts talking about Charlotte again.

"Get out."

. . .

"Peter," she says with a sigh. "You are a hot guy with a gorgeous cock and a hell of a lot of skills in the bedroom. This has been fun, but you want more than I'm willing to give. We both know that." Her words are tender, but that only irritates me more.

"This is really it, then? You're just going to drop me out of the blue, but you're leaving your friend behind as a consolation prize?"

"No," she says, firmer than before. "You want to settle down someday, and Char is your perfect match for that. Trust me."

. . .

I hate Maria a little bit now, but I can't take my feelings for her out on Charlotte, so when the cute blond seats herself in front of me, I talk to her. I ask how she knows Maria and what she does for a living and where she grew up. She tells me about herself and her interests, and despite myself, I begin to think that Maria may have been onto something with this one.

It's fucked up and weird, but Charlotte is innocent in all this, so I get her phone number and promise to call her sometime.

. . .

I text instead, at least at first. I want to get to know Charlotte, but I need time to get over Maria. Even if we weren't _together_, we were together. Char is a good distraction, though.

Where Maria is hard, sensual, and unpredictable, Charlotte is soft and sweet like my mama's homemade cakes.

One day, I wake up, and I want to try this. I call and ask if she's busy that afternoon. She's not, so I take her to the little amusement park and we ride the Ferris wheel and sky ride, talking and people watching and holding hands.

. . .

A month into actually dating and taking things at a slow, purposeful pace, I realize that Maria was one hundred percent right. Charlotte is amazing, and she's everything I want long term.

I miss Maria's fire, but my heart would have ended up broken at her feet someday if we hadn't stopped.

I call and thank her for introducing us.

That same night, I lay Char down in my bed and love her slowly. She's beautiful and responsive, and we seem to fit together perfectly. There's no hurry because I know what we have will last. She feels so right.

. . .

From time to time, I see Maria with other guys. They watch her with lustful eyes and longing, and I understand how they feel. I don't think any man – or woman – will ever be able to tie her down, but that's probably okay. I don't think Maria wants to be defeated.

I'm sure Charlotte knows that we were once involved, but she never mentions it. We're too happy together to dwell on things that happened before we met.

We had a good thing, but it wasn't love with Maria. It didn't have to be.

Life is all about experiences, right?


	49. Red eyes Jasper

**A/N: Just because. Red eyes Jasper is always in mah head. **

* * *

It's a delicate balance, training newborns well enough to defeat whoever Maria deems our foes but not enough that they could overpower _me_.

They need to be quick and strategic, yet rash enough that they react with the full intensity of newborn strength.

With forever on the horizon, I sometimes wonder how long we'll go on this way.

When will it be enough for her?

Likely, never.

Each time she whispers a name in my ear, the next to be destroyed, I know a new, thrashing, screaming vampire child will be thrust into my care shortly thereafter. Once more, always.


End file.
